This invention pertains to a combination mixing and discharge capsule which contains different ingredients in the field of Dentistry but, nevertheless, is also applicable to other fields of use, especially where small quantities of different materials are to be mixed and particularly where a pulverant or granular material is to be mixed with a certain type of liquid material. By way of example, capsules of this type frequently are used in Dentistry to mix certain ingredients to form cements and the like, as well as amalgams and other dental filling mixtures and materials.
It has been relatively common heretofore to provide capsules in which only mixing of different ingredients occurs, without said capsules being provided with any particular means for discharge other than removing a cap from one end of the capsule and removing the enclosed mixture in any convenient manner. One example of such device comprises the subject matter of prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,035 dated Apr. 11, 1972 in the name of Muhlbauer. In this patent, pulverant material is contained in a body which is closed at one end by a telescoping cap, and the other end has means to engage a rupturable pillow in which a second ingredient is contained and adaptd to be discharged into the hollow body with the first material and vibrated in a suitable mechanism to effect the mixture, after which the cap is removed to permit the mixture to be removed therefrom but no means to effect discharge by pressure are included in the structure.
A number of other capsules also have been developed which include means for initially containing different ingredients and then mixing the same, followed by discharging the mixture from the body of the capsule through a nozzle or the like. The following prior U.S. Patents represent examples of this type of device:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,605--Solowey, Nov. 3, 1970
U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,439--Newby et al, July 27, 1971
U.S. Pat. No. 3,684,136--Baumann, Aug. 15, 1972
U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,947--Baumann, June 19, 1973
U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,106--Purrmann, Sept. 23, 1975
In the foregoing patents, although they are provided with discharge means as well as the mixing of initially separated materials in a common mixing chamber, certain improvements have been developed in the instant invention which are believed to offer advantages over the aforesaid prior art both from the stand point of manufacture and ease of assembly and operation, details of which are set forth below.